darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fremennik Province Tasks
The Fremennik Province Tasks are the part of the tasks relating to the Fremennik Province and its surrounding area, and was added on 9 December 2008. Start by speaking to the Council Workman on the bridge between Seers' Village and Rellekka, Yrsa in Rellekka, or Advisor Ghrim on Miscellania. Look for the green star icon on the minimap. To complete the entire Fremennik Province Tasks, you will need the stats shown to the right, as well as various Quest requirements (shown below). Completing the entire Fremennik Province Tasks except the Elite tasks and the Livid Farm task (despite being counted as a hard task) is a requirement for the quest Blood Runs Deep. If your skill level is not high enough to complete a certain task, temporary boosts may be available to raise it to allow completion. See skills for more information. The Livid Farm task doesn't need to be completed to finish the Hard task set. Easy Tasks Easy Task Tips :*For doing some of the tasks the fairy ring transport is very useful as it leaves you near some of the tasks. Fairy Ring code is near the slayer cave, and code is near the northern shore of Rellekka, on the slope of the snowy mountains. :*Take all necessary materials/armour and teleportation runes beforehand so you don't have to go far to a bank. :*If you are struggling to find the 'highest tree' then go up the snowy mountain near the fairy ring and walk to the tree. :*For the seaweed, rock crabs, black unicorn and cave crawler tasks, go to the area north of the slayer cave. Collect the seaweed then kill the crabs. On your way to the slayer caves kill the black unicorn, then go inside the cave and kill the crawler. :*If you have the required fishing level to catch fish without a harpoon, you will also complete a Hard task, thereby shortening your tasks. :*For the seaweed, you can just pick up one seaweed at the Fremennik shore, drop it, and repeat. :*For pures that wish to stay 1 summoning. You may summon a Spirit Wolf and recharge your summoning points at the obelisk without gaining noticeable exp. (You gain 0.1 exp but due to rounding down the game will still show 0 exp in your skills interface.) Easy Task Rewards Talk to the Council workman on the bridge between Seers' Village and Rellekka to claim your reward: * An Antique lamp - 5,000 experience in any skill over 30 * Fremennik Sea Boots 1, with the following benefits: Medium Tasks Medium Task Tips :*Use protect prayers to kill the troll. Can either be Ice troll Male or Female :*For a quick and easy way to complete the hunter task at 50 hunter, make sure you have an enchanted lyre with you when you take a dip in the spa. First dip in the salt-water spring, then the mud bath, teleporting with the lyre afterwards for a quick and easy run to the hunting area. Alternatively, use a house teleport to a house in Rellekka (be sure to change the teleport option to transport you outside of the house portal). :*It´s possible to do the medium task at lvl 48 hunting using both the mud and saltwater bath from As a First Resort... (Spa) in combination with an Arctic Bear The only downside to this is the moderately high summoning requirement. :*When killing an Ice Troll, you can weaken it with other armour (i.e. not yak-hide armour), but the killing blow must be dealt while wearing yak-hide. Medium Task Rewards Talk to Yrsa in the clothing shop in Rellekka to claim your reward. * An Antique lamp - 10,000 experience in a skill over level 40. * Fremennik Sea Boots 2, with the following additional benefits: Hard Tasks Hard Task Tips *It might be easier and cheaper to buy raw materials needed for the armour (Skeletal armour, Spined armour or Rockshell armour) and then have them made by Skulgrimen. *It is not required to kill the spirit that emerges from the pyre. *Chewed or mangled bones are needed to make the funeral pyre. Mangled bones are dropped by the Confused Barbarian. He is located in an alcove in the ancient cavern near the brutal green dragons, and is weak to water spells. Be careful when making the pyre with these bones as a level 152 angry spirit will attack, and can hit into the 300s frequently. *It is not required to catch the tuna in Rellekka, you can use any harpoon spot, for example in Catherby. *If you are worried about killing the Mithril Dragon because you are a low level, you may simply attack it once and then have a friend finish it off. *If your kingdom already has resources which you have not collected, talk to Advisor Ghrim and he will ask you if you wish to see what your subject have collected, select "no". Adjust your settings so you have workers collecting mahogany logs, and then close the screen. Start up a new conversation with Advisor Ghrim and this time ask to see what they have collected. You will have Mahogany logs, assuming you have enough money and workers set to Mahogany logs. Hard Task Rewards Speak to Advisor Ghrim on Miscellania to claim the rewards. Completing the Hard Tasks (and accepting the reward) is a requirement for the quest Blood Runs Deep. * An Antique Lamp - 15,000 experience in any skill over level 50. * Fremennik Sea Boots 3, with the following additional benefits: Elite Tasks Rewards Speak to Advisor Ghrim on Miscellania to claim the rewards. * An Antique lamp - 40,000 experience in the skill of your choice over level 89 * 4 Antique lamps - 30,000 experience (each) in the skill of your choice over level 86 * Fremennik Sea Boots 4, with the following additional benefits: Miscellaneous tasks There is one hard task that is not required to get the area reward. Trivia *On the day the tasks came out the spoilers read: Spoilers are as evil as dagger-mouths, so we locked them up till tomorrow. Maybe they'll be more respectful then. *Behind the scenes - December stated that rewards might include "a potential 20k experience reward lamp" while the lamp which gives the most experience gives 15,000 experience. Altogether, the three lamps total 30,000 experience. *Players were initially able to make 6 million an hour by making Magical cape racks (or Marble magic wardrobes on a lesser scale) flatpacks and selling them to Advisor Ghrim at medium Grand Exchange price, before Jagex drastically lowered the prices for these two items without warning on the 12th of December. This caused many players to lose a large amount of cash due to having the Flatpacks or Magic stones at the time Ghrim was updated. On 17 December Jagex released a post in the Recent Updates forum telling players that Advisor Ghrim had been updated for 1 week and he would be exchanging the flatpacks for money in the coffers for most (but not all) of the Grand Exchange cost of their components. *When doing the shouting contest, the guards shout "Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of winterberries." This is a parody on the comedy movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". *On the day of release for the elite tasks, there was a bug where the last task could not be completed, this had been tried with all the Dagannoths, even the Dagannoth Kings. *If you catch two fish on the easy tasks you will be given the message that you have completed the task twice. *On 4 April 2011, the new "Totally Livid" task was added along with the Livid Farm update. Players who had already gained Fremennik Sea Boots 3, prior to the update, still kept them, but players who had unlocked the Taskmaster emote prior to the update had to complete the task in order to re-unlock the emote. *The task of killing a mithril dragon, titled "How to Maim Your Dragon", could be a reference to the movie "How to Train Your Dragon". *The task "Why Won't You Die?" may be a reference to The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. The line is commonly heard during combat in the game, as well as discussions on Mudcrabs, which bear a resemblance to Rock Crabs. Alternatively, this may be a reference to the final fight scene from V for Vendetta. This is asked of V by Mr. Creedy, as V has incredible stamina after taking dozens of gunshot wounds. This may allude to the relatively high life points Rock Crabs posess. *The task "Grand Theft Fish" may be a reference to the crime of Grand Theft Auto. *The task "Cool story, bro" is a reference to an internet meme. *The task "Jaws breaker" is most likely a reference to the candy called Jaw Breakers. fi:Fremennik Province Diary Category:Fremennik Category:Tasks